Cracks
by Thrillzone
Summary: The REAL reason why Gil wants revenge on Ron. GilRon, slashy goodness. Boo-yah. One-shot


Okay…. Once again, I _know _I should be working on my Rongo fic, but come ON! Gimme a break, I have Writer's block. But 'nyways, hope you like this. Anyone who hates slash better leave. Now.

BTW, My dream is to make fics of ALL possible Ron pairings. And this is one of them. Lol. Well, I've done 2 out of a possible 50. Wish me luck.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own KP. If I did, then it would've been named RON STOPPABLE, instead of KIM POSSIBLE.

Last note: Duh, I _know_ this isn't the reason why Gill wants revenge on Ron. But I just want to have fun. ^_~

Pls don't flame. This is my first KP slash.

*          *          *

I sat on the dock next to the lake. My lake. The lake where most of my memories lay.

Every bubble that emerges from its yellow-green surface shows pictures.

Pictures of the life I once had.

Pictures of the memories I once experienced.

Pictures of the life I have now.

And pictures… of _him_.

The one who caused me all this pain.

I put my hand on my chest, feeling for a heartbeat.

It's slow, but it's still there.

And yet I can feel every crack embedded in it: _My fragile heart._

_He_ broke it.

I want to run up to him and say "How could you do this to me?"

… But I know he won't answer.

He tries to forget me, he really does.

But my memory has been etched into his mind… forever.

He's too scared to forget me.

It all began when I went to summer camp one year. Unlike most other boys who would scream and cry at the announcement, I was ecstatic.

Because I was strong.

And they were all _weak._

All except one, that is… 

~

_"Hmm…. __Dee__ dumm….."_

_BUMP._

_SHUFFLE…._

_THUD.___

_"Watch where you're going, you squirt!"_

_"I…. I'm sorry… I didn't-"_

_"Be quiet, dweeb! Look what you've did! UGH, my clothes!"_

_"I'm sorry! I really am!"_

_"You really are a squirt!"_

_THUD.___

_"Hahah!__ And a dweeb too! You're a SQUEEB!"_

_BANG. THUD._

_"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"___

_"Oh, crap-! Don't cry, you stupid squeeb!"_

_Sniff…._

_'Wow, he has really nice eyes…..'_

_"Please don't hurt meee….."_

_Ruffle, ruffle…._

_"Hey!"_

_"Your hair's kinda nice….."_

_  
"???"_

_"My name's Gil."_

_handshake_

_"(blush) I'm Ron."_

~

How could you forget? All the memories we've had?

How could you throw them away like that?

I watched you tell my story… _Our story_…

"That was the last time I ever saw Gill…" Was your memory of me really reduced to a mere scary story? 

Was I really just a bully to you?

No…. No, I wasn't Ron…. I wasn't, and _you know that_.

~

_SNAP… SNAP… SNAP…_

_Step, step, step, step…._

_"Whatcha doin, Gil?"_

_"Makin' a crown."___

_Giggle_

_"You can't make a crown outta flowers, Gil!"_

_"I just did. Here."_

_"Nooo!__ Take 'em off! They're makin' my hair itch!"_

_SCRATCH, SCRATCH.___

_"Besides, you're supposed to give flowers to **girls**!"_

_HUG_

_"If you were a girl, Ron, I'd marry you."_

_BLUSH_

~

Yep, those were good memories….

Despite our yet-to-be-developed minds, we took it quite seriously, I must say.

Honestly, Ron…

I miss them.

I miss those memories.

I miss _you_.

And I thought you'd miss me back if I left.

_But I was clearly wrong, Ron._

I figured it out in the middle of camp.

Do you remember?

The day when all of our parents visited to see how we were doing?

That was probably the happiest day of your sad little camp life, Ronnie.

But for me, it was the direct opposite…..

Because that was when you caused these cracks in my heart… 

~

"MOM! DAD!" 

_Shuffle, Shuffle.___

_glomp_

_"OOF! Woah there, little tiger!"_

_"I'm so glad you're here, mom! Take me home…. Please!"_

**_"!"_**

**_GLARE_**

_"I mean…. Err… I'm doing okay__…"_

_"Ronnie! Guess who came with us to visit you!"_

_"?"_

_"Kim!"_

_"Ron!"_

_HUG_

_"Ron! It's so nice to finally see you! You look SO much like a camper already!"_

_"Uhh… yeah."___

_GLOMP_

**_"!!!!!!!"_**

_"I love you so much for coming to visit me, Kimmie!"_

_giggle_

_"Me too, Ronnie!"___

**_"……."_**

****

~  
  


That was the end….

We became enemies after that, right?

I started ignoring you. Then teasing you. Then bullying you.

And I blamed you for every bad thing that happened to me…

Truthfully, you deserved it, Ron.

_And you deserve more._

These wounds will never heal, Ron.

No matter how you glue a vase together, the cracks will still show. And they'll never disappear.

In my case…

I don't even have the glue.

Will you give it to me, Ron? 

I sit on the dock, still thinking. Still wondering. Still musing. Still struggling.

And you…

You walk up to me.

I hear your footsteps.

But soon, they stop, and I know you're right behind me.

"I'm sorry, Gil…."

"Sorry's not enough… To heal the cracks…" I place a hand on my heart again.

"Please, just forgive me… I… I had no other choice!"

"….."

"Please. I'll do anything. _Almost_ anything."

"Fine."

I stand up, and stare at your hazel brown eyes.

The same eyes that captivated me a long time ago.

"So…. What do you want?" You shift, uncomfortably, under my gaze.

_And there's my chance._

I grab your chin, and pull you forward into a forceful kiss.

After about ten seconds, I let go, and you teeter backwards, shocked.

"Goodbye, Ron."

I walk away, with a hand on my heart.

_The cracks have finally been glued together….._

_But they'll still keep showing…._


End file.
